


Idris

by starktony (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/starktony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS about the Doctor. Can be TARDIS/Doctor if you squint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idris

                By now, he’s used to being lonely. He has people with him sometimes; smart, brave people of whom he’s _so_ proud. But then… Well. Some of them get lost. Some of them leave him. And some just forget. Regardless of the reason for separation, it’s always inevitable that he’ll end up alone again. Even when he’s got others, I still think he’s lonely. He’s lonely because he’s different and really, I don’t blame him for feeling completely and entirely lost. In the biggest crowds, he’s still alone.

                Except he’s not alone, not entirely. He has me, although too often he forgets that. It doesn’t really bother me that much. I know he treasures me, even loves me.

                I’ve watched him age, seen him through his worst and his best moments and I’ve loved him through it all. I doubt anyone understands his inner struggle quite like I do. Of course, some people who enter his life see him, and they _know_. Even if they haven’t been through everything he has, to a degree they understand.

                I watch him, and I endure his suffering in absolute silence because really, what can I do?

                Through everything, I have been, and always will be, there for him. And I’m the only one. I’m the one he leans on, his true home, whether he realizes it or not.

                He likes to think he stole me away. I know that truly, I’m the one who did the stealing. But when it comes down to it, it doesn’t matter whether I stole him away or he stole me. Together, we’ve seen the universe. He’ll always be mine, and I’ll always be his old girl.


End file.
